


The More The Merrier

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: “Did the children kick you out of bed?”Allura gave a small smile.  “No, there was just some reading I had to do.”What kind of reading had to be done this early in the morning?Keith thought, but decided to drop the matter for the moment.





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> I took part in a rare pair exchange on twitter, and I got Lucia-ik who requested a Kallura fic of Keith and Allura expecting their first child. I decided this was the perfect chance of using some headcanons I've had for the two for the while, so I hope everyone enjoys this.

Keith awoke to feel fur tickling his nose. Groggily, he cracked open an eye and wasn’t surprised to see the tip of a purple ear to be the culprit. He yawned as he awoke and peeked under the blanket.

As he suspected, Keith spotted the youngest of his children. Mina whined as she clutched the teddy bear Lance made her, and snuggled deeper against his chest for warmth. Keith gave a warm smile as he patted the little Garla’s head and caused her ears to twitch.

“Nightmare again, Kiddo,” he whispered softly. 

There was no response except for the soft snore as she burrowed deeper under the blanket. Keith would have shut his eyes to go back to sleep, but there was more movement on the other side of the bed.

He raised an eyebrow as he lifted the blanket to take a peek and saw his other two children were there.

Zenla, his and Allura’s eldest daughter, was sleeping sounding as she clutched her pillow and her purple hair dangled over her face. She was a Sheromi, and from how Coran described, they were distant cousins to Alteans. Keith had to admit minus the pink skin and their lack of ability to shapeshift, Shermois did have similar ears and markings to Alteans.

Next to Zenla was Toby, his and Allura’s current only son. Keith knew his race were called Yahians, except he couldn’t help but look at the kid and swear Toby was just half dragon. 

Toby had human face and hands, but he had black horns sticking out of his flaming red hair and his dragon wings were currently folded against his back. Keith saw Toby’s tail twitch under the blanket and give a small whimper.

Keith reached over and patted Toby’s head. “Easy, Son,” he cooed. “You’re okay.”

Toby settled as he nestled against his hand. “Stupid vampires,” the boy muttered as he settled back down.

Keith sighed as his brain put the pieces together. All three of his kids most likely got scared and had crawled into his, and Allura’s bed to feel safe.

“I need to chat with Pidge about the kind of movies she shows you three,” he grumbled. 

Keith glanced over to see how Allura was doing and suddenly realized she was not in their bed. He frowned.

_Did the kids kick her out of the bed in their sleep again?_ He thought. It was hardly the first time, Keith himself had fell victim to it a few times. It was for that reason he and Allura had been meaning to get a new bed.

Keith peeked over the side, and saw no trace of her. Yet, he then caught movement out of his eye from the chair in the next chamber over. He glanced to the clock and confirmed it was too early for Allura to be awake.

Feeling concerned, Keith gently eased Mina off of him and over to Zenla. As he predicted, the little girl clung to her big sister and Zenla hugged back. Keith smiled as he proceed to tuck his kids in before he climbed out of bed.

He wrapped his robe around himself and quietly headed into the other chamber. Keith found his wife sitting in a chair as she seemed to be reading a report on a tablet.

Keith raised an eyebrow as he reached out and touched her shoulder. “Isn’t it early to be reading battle reports?”

Allura jumped slightly as she held the tablet to her chest. “You scared me,” she said with a sigh. 

“Sorry,” Keith said as he took a seat next to her and brushed a stray hair over her shoulder. “Did the children kick you out of bed?”

Allura gave a small smile. “No, there was just some reading I had to do.”

_What kind of reading had to be done this early in the morning?_ Keith thought, but decided to drop the matter for the moment. He wrapped his arms around her as Allura leaned into him.

“Assuming the kids had a nightmare?” he asked.

Allura nodded and sighed. “Pidge showed them a vampire movie.” She frowned and looked to Keith. “What is a vampire?”

“An Earth monster that’s suppose to suck out your blood,” Ketih said with a shrug.

Allura cringed as she stuck out her tongue. “Good grief, no wonder that children were scared. How is that considered children’s entertainment?”

“It’s not usually,” Keith said as rested his head against hers, “but Pidge’s thinks scary movies are fun.” 

Allura scoffed. “She would,” she muttered as she looked back to their children. “Zenla’s birthday will be coming up soon.”

Keith nodded as he looked over to the space mice that were sleeping on Allura’s dresser. They usually tried to sleep at the bottom of their bed, except when the children crawled in. Apparently they got accidentally rolled on one too many times to their liking. They normally enjoyed snuggling with the kids, but all three at once was too much for the small creatures.

“How long have we had Zenla now?” Keith asked. “Two years?”

“It’s been three, dear,” Allura corrected as she held up three fingers.

Keith blinked in disbelief. “Has it really been three years?”

Allura confirmed like a nod. “Although, it does feel it was only yesterday when you brought her home.”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted with a nostalgic smile.

He hadn’t planned on taking home a kid that day. They had celebrated their second wedding anniversary just days before when they got a distress call from the Sheromi colony. They were being attacked by some of the leftover forces of the Empire. They flew there and fought off the ships, but then had to land in order to assist the Sheromi’s with the damage that was caused.

That was where Keith found Zenla. She was alone, scared and crying as she was hiding in an alleyway. At first, Keith assumed she was lost, but learned fast she was an orphan.

Zenla lost her parents awhile back, and no one was willing to take her in, so she was forced to live on the streets. The Sheromi elders told Keith they could take her to the orphanage, but then Zenla clung to him and buried her face against his leg.

Keith suddenly got flashbacks when he was young, alone and scared after he lost his father. How many times did he wish someone would come and take him to be part of their family? How much had he envied other children having happy families to come home to?

More times than he could count, and he imagined it was the same for Zenla that was clinging to him.

At that moment, as he placed a protective hand on her back, Keith decided he was not going to abandoned this kid. He was not going to leave her like this.

Zenla seemed stunned when Keith asked her if she wanted to come with him, and gleefully nodded with tears in her eyes.

Only problem was, the Sheromis refused to let Keith take her unless he legally adopted her. That grated on Keith’s nerves. No one bothered to take her in, and yet they claimed to care what happened to her if she left the planet? That seemed like a huge double standard and before thinking it through, he signed up papers and took Zenla home.

It didn’t quite click what he did until he and the Red Lion flew into the castle, and realized he was going to tell his wife that they had a daughter now.

Lance and Pidge teased him on that material for a good few months.

“I will say, you took it all rather well considering I did spring it upon you like that,” Keith said.

Allura laced her fingers into his. “It took some adjusting once I got over the shock,” she said as she poked his head. “Although, I certainly couldn’t say ‘No’ once I saw how sweet Zenla was, or how much it meant to you.”

Keith gave a sheepish smile. It hadn’t been easy on either of them to be thrown into parental roles like that. Being leaders was one thing, but the same rules didn’t apply to kids. They were just lucky they had the other Paladins and Coran to assist. Shiro especially seemed delighted to be an uncle.

“Of course, Zenla is easy compared to Toby,” Allura continued.

“He can be a handful at times,” Keith said with a small grin, “but he has a good heart.”

Keith had stumbled upon Toby when he, Shiro, and Hunk had went to the planet Akona. They had gone into the marketplace when Toby had tried to pickpocket Hunk. He would have gotten away if Keith hadn’t spotted him and chased him down.

Of course, didn’t take long to learn that Toby was only stealing because he was homeless and was starving. Keith was certain if he hadn’t brought Toby home, Hunk would have just to put some meat on the kid’s bones. Truth be told, Shiro had looked tempted to adopt Toby himself.

It took some adjusting since Zenla had been used to being an only child, but they grew to become two peas in a pod. Although, Keith imagined there were times Coran wished they weren’t such a team with all the trouble they got into.

Lance’s encouragement of their pranks didn’t help in that regard.

“He’s a good boy,” Allura said with a smile, “and he and Zenla are both good to their little sister.” She then frowned as she sat up and fingered her tablet. “On that topic...Darling, I do have a confession to make.”

Keith dropped his smile as he raised his head. Allura only called him ‘Darling’ when they had a serious discussion at hand. He gently brushed her hair away from her eyes.

“What is it?” he asked. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Allura said as she held up her tablet. “I..well..I’ve been feeling a bit different lately, so I had run a test on myself last night, and I got up early to check the results.”

Keith held his breath as he tried to resist looking at the tablet and let Allura tell him. “And what did it say?”

Allura shut her eyes, took a deep breath and then turned her face to directly look in his eyes.

“Keith, I’m pregnant,” she stated in a firm tone.

Keith’s eyes widened as he gradually opened and shut his mouth. “Pregnant?” he stammered. “But didn’t Coran conclude that Alteans and humans couldn’t reproduce?”

“He said it was unlikely, so while it wasn’t impossible there was at least a small chance,” Allura stated as she gave a shaky smile.

“And..we managed to beat the odds,” Keith concluded.

Allura nodded as she placed a hand over her stomach. “Frankly, I’m still processing the revelation myself.”

Keith leaned back in the chair, cracked a smile and before he knew it he let loose a chuckle. 

“Heh, of course you got pregnant,” he said with a grin, “that’s just our luck.”

Allura turned to him with a small pout. “Dare I inquire what you mean by that?”

Keith raised a hand. “Sorry, sorry, but it is kind of funny that you get pregnant after we got our little trio back there,” he said as he gestured back to their bed.

Allura glanced back, and then laughed. “I suppose it is funny.“ She covered her mouth with her her hand. “At the rate you bring orphans home, we’ll have the castle overflowing with them before we know it.”

Keith scoffed. “Need I remind you that you’re the one that found and brought Mina home?”

Allura blushed at that, and Keith had to resist to laugh. He hadn’t been there for it personally. All he knew was that Allura, Shiro and Coran went to a meeting with the Kolivan, and Allura came home with a toddler Galra.

“The Blades had found her abandoned,” Allura stated as she cuddled Mina to her chest. “They were debating on what to do with her and..before I knew it I volunteered to take her.”

Keith should have laughed but he couldn’t. He was touched. It wasn’t long ago Allura wouldn’t have even considered working alongside Galra. Neither of them ever predicted that not only would she marry Keith, who was half Galra, but also adopt a Galra child as their own.

Mina fitted in perfectly with their little family. Zenla and Toby adored their baby sister, and she loved them. Mina also adored being cuddled by him and Allura, and that was when she wasn’t being spoiled by Coran or the other Paladins.

Keith’s thoughts then drifted back to the present and he placed a hand over Allura’s stomach. “How..do you think the other children will react?”

“Mina is still young,” Allura said thoughtfully, “but I believe we can ease her into it. As for Toby and Zenla, they’ll probably shake their heads at us giving them another sibling.”

Keith nodded as he kissed her forehead. “It’s what our family does. They’ll get over it-”

“Papa? Mama?”

Both their heads turned around. Zenla was rubbing her eyes as Mina held her hand as she sucked her thumb.

“What are you two talking about?” Zenla asked.

Keith exchanged a quick nod with Allura. Now wasn’t the time to tell them. They would, but not when they were half asleep.

“Nothing, Sweetheart,” Keith said as he held out his hands. “Did we wake you up?”

Zenla pouted. “No, Mina did when she kicked me.”

Mina said nothing as she scampered over and crawled into Keith’s lap. She latched her small fingers into Keith’s robe and rubbed her face into his chest. 

“Want Papa and Mama,” Mina said with a purr.

Keith wrapped his arms around her as Allura reached over to pat Mina’s head.

Zenla sighed as she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like they went that far, squirt.”

Allura giggled as she rose and took Zenla’s hand. “Let’s go back to bed then,” she suggested, “especially since you children have lessons in the morning.”

Zenla stuck out her tongue as Allura lead her back to the bed, and Keith followed with Mina in his arms. 

“I rather go shopping with Uncle Lance,” she said and then beamed with her face full of hope. “He said we could something sparkly.”

“Sparkle, sparkle,” Mina chimed in as Keith climbed back into bed with her.

“We’ll discuss that in the morning, alright?” Keith said as he tucked a blanket around the two of them. “After I have more caffeine.”

Allura finished tucking Zenla in as Toby cracked opened his eyes.

“Is it time to get up?” the boy asked with his voice thick of sleep.

“No, Toby, go back to sleep,” Allura said as she wrapped the blanket around them.

“Oh, okay,” Toby said and shut his eyes and his wings flapped a bit. “By the way, I wasn’t scared. I just came along because the girls were.”

“We believe you, son,” Keith said as they all finished settling in. “Just try to go to sleep.”

It didn’t take long before the only sound was snores. Keith looked up and saw Allura gazing upon with a joyful smile. Silently, he reached out with his hand over their children and Allura took hold of it with her own.

They were a happy family, and before long they were going to have another member join them. Keith couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
